percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Percy Stayed with Calypso?
What if Percy did stay with Calypso? Then the prophecy would be about Nico. Maybe. Hazel/ R.S. Aella 01:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Prolouge I said yes. The fates were cruel. They wouldn't get their way. I was going to stay. I would miss my friends, but if Grover came back, they may know that I'm alive. I just prayed that Annabeth would be ok. Chapter 1 Four Years After Percy "dies" 'Nico's P.O.V.' I walked down long island. I had escaped from the Princess Andromeda. Finnaly, after all these years. I hadn't been able to shadow travel, for some kind of magic on the ship. I'm surprised actually, that they hadn't kept extra watch on me, since they knew my dad was Hades. I had heard rumors of camp, but all different. It was either 'Camp Half-blood was taken' or 'That camp was burned to the ground' or even 'I heard they moved camp' I didn't expect what I saw when I got there. Thalia's tree was only a stump, and it had dried blood on it. The camp was really burned, now an enemy camp. But if the first two rumors were true, was the last also? I had to find out. I shadow traveled inside the camp to right behind what looked like the head tent. After all these years, it tired me. I stood behind, right by the trees for an easy escape. I strained to listen, but I could. "Any news on where they moved that camp?" a familiar voice asked. Luke. "Yessss. They found where it may be north. Though it may also be sssouth, by the gulf ." a voice said, a draecnea. "Yes. Get two parties to search the areas." Luke said. So the two places would be south and north. Hmm. By the gulf would be bad because of the sea of monsters, but that would make Luke think they wouldn't. Of course they could be and that would make Luke stay away. Though I'd think they would stay out of danger as much as they could. I pick north. Chapter 2 I shadow traveled to many different places likely for camp. I passed out about three times. Gods I hated that magic. I found a place in Canada that seemed likely. It was a large range of hills that seemed easy to spot the enemy and hard for the enemy to escape. Of course that meant hard for camp to escape. I'm still trying it. After about an hour of hiking (shadow traveling can easily skip places) I found a small tunnel. I went into it and found candles lit and a small stool at the end. On the stool was the dead oracle herself. I found it. Wait. If someone finds me, I'm dead. I quickley got out of the cave, but not before the mummy's eyes followed my every movement. After about ten minutes, I saw a hill. Ok, not a hill. Think of a small vally surrounding a large hill. Now think of the large hill to have a dip in the middle. That's what it was. I found it. Unfourtunatly, I was being followed. "Get him!" a voice said behind me. I turned quickley and saw a group of about seventy behind me, more coming out of the trees. A mix of monsters and demigods. Gods help me. So I did the best thing I could. Shadow travel. I shadow traveled to the top of the vally when I met company. "Stop!" a tall girl wearing armor with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes said. She froze. "Nico?" she asked. "Uh-" "Nico! We thought you were dead! It's Annabeth!" she said. Annabeth? It was camp! Other things to worry about. "An army! They're coming." I said. "An army. We've been found. Warn camp! Get backup!" she told the others on guard. They ran down the vally to the hill. "Nico, tell me everything." she ordered. I quickley told her what happened. "I had a feeling they caught you. I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not they kept you alive. Since Percy-" she choked up. "Percy what?" I asked. Though I hated his guts, ever since I saw Bianca, I had slowly thought that maybe it wasn't. That doesn't mean I don't hate him though. "He.... he died. The large explosian at Mount St. Helens the year we found you, he caused it. No one ever found him after." Died? He didn't die. Before I could say anything, all Hades broke out. "FOR KRONOS!" Gods help us. So, I have no armor, no weapon, and hadn't trained in years except with my fists at the wall and occasionaly the guards. Gods help me. I was to weak to shadow travel, or I would pass out for sure. Did I mention how I hate that magic yet? So, I had to shadow travel and pray I didn't pass out. I shadow travled to camp and stumbled over, nearly unconcious. I was caught by someone, a girl about my age with long brown hair and icy blue eyes. "Woah! Who are you!?" she asked, but I was inturupted by the battle before I could answer. Someone had handed me a sword, and I had killed about three monsters barely. I couldn't use any of my powers, or I'd pass out and die, which I might anyway. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my side. I collapsed, clutching my side. Maybe I would die without using my powers. Chapter 3 I woke up in a small room. I could just tell there was nine other beds in the room. A table was next to me, and a glass of nectar was on it. I blinked and my vision came better. I tried to sit up, but a terrible pain in my side stopped me. Gods it hurt. I remembered a battle, then being stabbed, at least I think that's what happened. At least I wasn't dead. Then did I realize there was someone outside the room. O great, I was probably prisoner again. Of course, they wouldn't give me nectar.Or maybe they wanted me alive, since I would turn sixteen soon. It was February, so the prophecy gets to be out me in only four months. They thought they could recruit me. Yeah, after making me prisoner on that ship for four years, I really want to join! Then they walked into the room. It was Annabeth, the girl I bumped into, and Chiron came into the room. "Your awake at last." Annabeth mumbled, studying me. Well, at least I wasn't prisoner. At least I don't think I was. Oh gods, did they think I led the monsters here on purpose? "The prophecies shall be completed soon. An entrance was found after the battle." Chiron said. "Wait, prophecies? There's only one?" I asked them. "No. There is two. The prophecy of the Labyrinth was never finished because of Percy's-" she cut off, choking back a sob. Wait. Percy's death? "Percy's death? Percy never died." I told them. Her eyes widened and I think she had to restrain herself from choking me to find out the answer. "We never found him. When the mountain erupted he-" she cut off, her face growing red. "THAT JERK!" she screamed and ran out. "I feared this." Chiron sighed and trotted out after her. Only me and the other girl were in the room now (except about five unconsious campers) She blinked. "Well.... this is akward. I'm Hazel, daughter of Hermes." "Nico, but you probably knew that. How long was I out?" She bit her lip. "Three weeks." she said quickley. "Three weeks!?" Three. Weeks. C'mon! It was a month later, and I had been training hard. There had been one attack, but it wasn't to bad. I hoped it would all be enough though. Chapter 4 Hazel's P.O.V. I sat by the camp borders, alone, staring up at the stars. I could pick out every single constellation. The Huntress, Hercules, Andromeda, all of them that could be seen. It was one month before Nico's sixteenth birthday, close to the battle. Annabeth was a wreck, knowing that Percy was alive. Sometimes she would just get angry at no time at all, taking her anger out on a training opponent, her cabin, and once even the salad bar.... yeah, my jeans are still stained from french dressing... And sometimes, she would just start crying. I felt bad sorry for her, but no one could help her, especially since it seemed like only Chiron and Annabeth knew where he was. ''I sometimes wondered if Nico did to, but I couldn't be sure. Nico seemed to know alot though, and I knew this from experiance. Oh, how? Maybe I'll get to that later. I sighed and stared up at "The Huntress". I knew it was a tribute to a past hunter of Artemis, Zoe I think her name was. I had always wanted to join the hunters. That all changed when I joined the titans. Yes, I had once joined the titans, when I was twelve. So, I used to know Nico. Never talked to him, well, once, while I was guarding his cell, and when I saw him I prayed he wouldn't recognize him, but thank gods he didn't. I had left just before I turned fourteen, wandering the country for several months, but, with the help of Hermes, I found camp. I started a new life. And no one ever learned my secret. After about ten minutes, Nico walked up to me and sat down. "Nice night." he said. "Yeah." I breathed, staring at the stars. It was silence, us just staring at the sky. Finnaly, Nico broke the silence. "The Huntress always reminds me of my sister. She died on the same quest Zoe had been on when she died. They were hunters of Artemis." he sighed. "I'm sorry... My mom... she died when I was ten. I was brought into foster care, but I ran away. Then, when I was almost fourteen, I found Camp." "You wandered the country, four almost four years, with no one to company to you?" Nico asked. Shoot. I shouldn't have said that. Nico's P.O.V. When I asked that, I knew I hit a nerve. She bit her lip and looked down. Finnaly, she answered. "Uh, well, I met some people, and I stayed with them, but I, uh, ran away again. Oh, look how late it is. Better get back to the cabins before the harpies find us!" she said quickley, got up, and started walking back to her cabin. I knew something was up, that she was hiding something... but what was it? Lately, she had been looking really familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen her before. I just knew, she had a past she didn't want any one to know about. Chapter 5 It was a week before my sixteenth birthday. A week before doomsday. Campers and satyrs were moving back towards New York, and one cabin and the nature spirits was staying behind to guard camp (Aphrodite). We went by pegasi and magical busses, so we would probably reach the Empire State Building around the same time. '(A/N: If you're wondering why Kronos' army didn't attack Olympus earlier, it's the same reason Kronos' army didn't attack until Percy's birthday. The prophecy!)''' But, I was going my shadow travel, and I was taking a group with me. Yes, it would tire me, but it would be a good thing. But, if I didn't mention this before, we weren't moving out until two days before doomsday. Well, I was going a week before. And I wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone. Except Hazel. I told Hazel I needed to do something before the battle, and then I left. Left for the underworld. Percy's P.O.V. I stood on the beach of Ogygia. I always wondered what would've happened if I had gone back to camp. Gone back to Annabeth. Gone back to my friends. Gone back to the war. Would the war be over? Would the titans have won? No, the war couldn't be over. Calypso and I would be off this island. Either Kronos would let us go, or take us prisoner. He wouldn't leave us here though. I also wondered about Nico. He was the only child of the big three that could be the child of the prophecy, since Thalia was with the hunters. Well, I think she still would be at least. Since time was different here, I couldn't tell how much time in the mortal world had passed. Calypso had said that she had recieved visitors every so often, though only one had come after I decided to stay, and only to say that they had given up the search for me. But still, I had this feeling. A feeling that something would happen soon. Something having to do with the war. I just wasn't sure ''what ''though. "Percy? Are you alright?" a voice asked. I turned and saw Calypso walking up to me. I sighed. "I'm not sure. I have this feeling. Something is going to happen. Something having to do with the war." I said. "It will be alright. I'm sure your old friends are alright." "I know... I just..." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "A part of me says I need to go back to the mortal world, but the other part of me says to stay and wait for something. I just don't know what." I sighed. Chapter 6 Hazel's P.O.V. "Nico? Nico!" I called. Nico said he would be back by now! We would be leaving for New York in less than an hour! Would he be waiting for us? I didn't know. I hoped he was ok. "Hazel, he's probably waiting for us in New York." a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth. "He couldn't die just before the prophecy. You'd have to become ''immortal ''before that could happen." she said bitterly. I knew she had to be talking about Percy, though I still didn't get where he was. So I took a risk. "Annabeth, where ''is ''Percy? I know you know. We could send someone to find him or-" "It's only possible for a god or lost hero to come to her shore." she growled and walked away. Suddenly it hit me like a sack of hammers. Percy was with Calypso! Why didn't I see it before? Oh gods, poor Annabeth. I had to do something. I grabbed a drachma out of my pocket and started running towards the lake. We had a small lake. Very small... "Hello? Uh, a little help with an iris message?" I asked the naiads. Then, the water started spraying up. "Thanks!" I said and threw the coin into the spray. "Oh goddess, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, Ogygia!" I had no clue if it would work. I mean, you'd think that Annabeth would try this already. Or maybe Chiron didn't allow her. Or maybe it didn't work at all. But then, an image of a beach appeared. Sitting by the shore, was Percy. I had seen Percy in pictures, and he looked the same. Even the same age. Well, I guess it was true about him being immortal. "Percy? Percy!" I screamed. He looked up at the image and yelped. "How did you contact me? And who are you?" he asked. "Iris message, duh! How it worked, I don't know. My name is Hazel." "Uh, well I guess you know my name. How did you find out where I was." "Nico, he came back after being prisoner for four years and said you weren't dead and-" "Nico's still alive?" He said, his eyes wide. "Oh gods, how's Annabeth?" "Um... well, angry, upset, words cannot describe." I sighed. "Percy?" a voice called in the background. "I must go, but is the war..." "We're going into battle within an hour. We have to travel, for we had to move camp a while after you dissapeared." I said. He rubbed his head and bit his lip. Finnaly, he spoke. "Good luck. I... I might..." "Percy?" the voice called again. "Hazel! Come on! Whoa re you talking to!" I heard Annabeth yell at me. "Oh gods, Annabeth. I'll try to talk to you later Percy!" I said and slashed my hand through the image. "Who were you talking to?" Annabeth frowned as she walked up to me. "Uh, it's no one. Just..." "Oh nevermind, come on." she said and started walking back up the hill. Chapter 7 Nico's P.O.V. I sat in by the entrance of the Empire State Building. It was to late to go back to camp, so I decidded to wait. Let's just say... I now have the curse of the Achilles' Heel... My mortal point? My wrist. Yes, vulnerable, but it's so easy it's hard. It seemed... reasonable? But the thing that shocked me was the thing I envisioned. I saw... well, I'm not completely sure... I saw Bianca, which confused me, since it was what you lived for... and Bianca was dead... I saw camp. No, not new camp, but the camp that was burned to the ground. Then, I saw the campers. All of them, but a few faces kept repeating... One of them was Hazel. Category:Prophecy Category:Nico Category:Calypso Category:Percy Category:Luke